eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Blades: Captive of the Alliz Raef Ew
What to do when merchant dies? Another merchant spawned after my merchant died to some lizardmen, but it didn't start following me. Is the only way to do the quest to delete it and regrab it? - Chalmo 19:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) My captive merchant is unconscious and won't respond to my hails, nor do the lizardmen pop when I hail her. --Sigrdrifa 13:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) The Captive Merchant was awake upon my arrival on the island. When hailed she thanked me for rescuing her and leading her to the dock (we never moved fromt he island). No lizards spawned. She would not follow me. Deleted the quests and tried it a second time, no joy. Same thing happens. . :As I recall, this quest has always been a bit buggy, usually trying again later (or after a server restart) and it would sometimes unbug. The article also mentions there's a trigger you need to get between the cage and merchant. Also, on an unrelated note please do not sign as a user that does not exist. If you would like that username, please register and sign in. --lordebon 13:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I started this quest 3 days ago and was able to clear the camp, click the cage, and obtain the update at the intermediate point travelling to the oasis. However, upon arriving at the island and hailing the merchant, I only received the message that he is unconscious. After reading the other comments and the reported bugginess of the quest, I tried this again after a server update/reset. I did not delete the former quest but instead went straight to the island and upon hailing the merchant, a group of lizardmen spawned and attacked me (blue at level 49). Upon killing the newly-spawned lizardmen, the merchant stood up and responded to my hails and updating my quest progress. I led him to the docks whereupon the quest completed as described. Kirskax 13:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Kirskax Well, I had to rescue her twice, as she did not follow me the first time. Actually, took three tries, and I died twice fighting off Lizardmen (killing all of them each time) at the camp, plus I had to kill a very large alligator who attacked her. Sometimes, I was able to talk to her, and sometimes, she did not respond. Also, the first time I rescued her, she said she would follow me, but she did not. I did go into Shadows, and galloped off on my horse. I thought perhaps she could not see me in Shadows, so I went back to find her, and she was gone. I was attacked by a large numer of Lizardmen, and they killed me. I went back after recovering from dying, and found her unconscious again on the island. Killed all of them again, and she woke up, stood up, and talked to me. Finally led her back on foot (I was in Shadows on horseback) through the desert, as I was unwilling to take a chance in losing her again while taking a magic carpet ride back to the docks. Also, Depart spell did not work to evac her out during heroic battle to the death. I completed the quest, losing serious standing with the other courts. She is a very attractive merchant, worth rescuing. I kind of suspect the bug lies with just the male version of the "a captive merchant" if you were able to rescue the female version. I've seen a similar bug with this quest Vile Dealings all though that quest it was the female version that was bugged and the male version worked fine. Jado818 (talk) 03:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Just ran through this again after the server reset today. Female captive merchant spawned. I got the lizardmen to spawn. I killed them and then she followed me back to the docks. She will attack random lizards along the way so make sure to clear any monster on the way to the docks. Removing this from the main page. I'm uncertain who left it. * (This attack did not happen for me and the merchant followed me to the docks after hailing him) Jado818 (talk) 18:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC)